


To Tame a Traitor

by WilburWillyWonker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Wilbur willy wonker strikes again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker
Summary: Ranboo finds himself waking up in a rather peculiar situation....And apparently a rather ticked off best friend.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	To Tame a Traitor

When Ranboo regains consciousness the first thing he notices is that his limbs feel absurdly heavy, so much so that he can’t even manage to move them. Sleepiness hazes his vision as he tries to blink it away, his surroundings becoming clearer.

The softness of the bed he lays on contrasts the stretching pain in his limbs, he tugs at them while twisting his head around onto its side. The moment he notices the rope digging into his wrists all sleepiness dissipates instantly, a wave of cold panic flooding his nerves.

“W-wha-!” Ranboo chokes on his own fear, trying to pull his hands loose, but it only results in him losing feeling in his hands. After a while he hears footsteps from outside the bedroom, he freezes mid motion and whips his head towards the door, watching in anticipation as it slowly creaks open.

Of all the things he expected, Tubbo walking through the door was not one of them.

“O-oh thank god! Tubbo! I-I need help!” Ranboo hopes he can understand his stammering, but when he stops pleading once he notices the expression on Tubbo’s face. 

A wide and overly innocent smile stretches across his face, his eyes reflecting a cold anger. The contrast scares Ranboo more than the current position he was in- he had never seen his friend like this before.

“T-tubbo…?” 

His friend merely walks over to him, the bag he holds dropping to the ground with a threatening clunk. Ranboo flinches as he feels a hand run down his thigh to his ankle, a sickenly soothing motion for the fire that burns in Tubbo’s eyes.

“Quit your pathetic whining.”

Ranboo’s eyes widen as the situation slowly starts to dawn on him, he grits his teeth and tugs at his legs, which results in a slap from Tubbo. He yelps and flinches, the ropes digging further into his skin.

“Why are-”

"Sorry. We don't help  _ traitors _ , Ranboo." The pure ire that drips from Tubbo’s voice burns him, almost as painful as any lava or water.

Ranboo's heart dropped as he panicked for his memory book- Where'd his memory book go?! "I- I d-don't know what you mean! Tubbo! wha-" 

"Oh shut it Ranboo, Quackity found your little-" Tubbo pulled out his precious book and let it dangle in front of him, as if to taunt him, "-memory book in one of your chests." Tubbo chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, and Ranboo is unable to look away as his composure quickly dissolves into hysterical laughter. "You helped Technoblade! Ranboo, you gave him back his armor! W-we had an ADVANTAGE. You- I trusted you!"

As if a light had been switched, his attitude morphs into an artificial gentleness, his hand falling to his side as he wags a finger in the air. "But you know what, Ranboo. All can be forgiven~!" Tubbo cheerfully sings as he slams the journal shut with an astute clap.

"Wha- what- I-" Ranboo stutters, feeling the air leave his lungs with quick, panicked breaths. His heart thumps against his chest like a hammer, threatening to break out.

"Don’t say a single word,  _ traitor-  _ I’ll let you speak after I correct your behavior.”

Ranboo watches with an increasing sense of dread as Tubbo saunters over to him, taking his sweet time as his hand digs throughout the bag in his grip. Ranboo didn’t understand what was happening, why his friend was doing this-  _ it’s because you’re a traitor.  _ A voice in the back of his head whispers, voice weaving through the painful thudding in his skull.

“T-tubbo! Please don’t do this- just let me go- please-” Ranboo lets out a cry as he feels nails dig into his side, despite trying to jerk away his body only goes so far until his restraints contain him.

Tubbo hums and lightly tuts at him. "Can’t even listen to a simple request, did you even treasure our relationship or were you always out to get me?" Tubbo climbs onto the bed and pours the bag empty, Ranboo shivers with horror at the things that tumble out. He might be innocent to a lot in this type of situation but it wasn’t hard to guess what most of those tools were used for.

Tubbo hums and shuffles through the selection, picking out a thin but long tube. With gentle carefulness he rubs a thumb over Ranboo’s lips, admiring the way they quiver. Then his nail lightly digs into his upper lip as a threat, and Ranboo trembles as he parts his lips, feeling the cold metal slide into his mouth.

He gags multiple times as the object clinks against his teeth and rubs the back of his throat, though luckily Tubbo doesn’t leave it in for long.

Once Tubbo deems it wet enough he pulls it out, a thin line of saliva snapping as he playfully glides it down Ranboo’s stomach, who jerks away from the quickly cooling liquid. It leaves a thin, glistening trail as he guides it between his thighs. Ranboo shivers from the expression he is given, it burns into his memories, probably something even he wouldn’t be able to forget.

Tubbo gives it one last push, earning a yelp from Ranboo, and pulls back to admire his work. Ranboo flinches as his eyes lock with his, wearing a sadistically soft smile.

Tubbo smirks as he hops off of the bed and grabs a remote from the pile. Giving Ranboo one last glance before looking down at the controls and turning the virbrator on to it’s lowest setting. Ranboo feels a low hum inside him, back arching forward as a loud whimper leaves his lips. The feeling jolts up his spine like a flash of lightning, leaving him writhing against the damp sheets underneath him.

Tubbo stared at the man in front of himself, slowly licking his lips as he fiddles with the controls again. "I’ll leave this on for as long as I deem fit, after that I’ll forgive you for being a little  _ traitor _ . And hopefully by then you’ll learn what you did was wrong.”

Ranboo’s mind is already clouded with a thick haze, he whines as he feels his dick start to twitch, quickly getting harder from the rising lust building up in his gut. The hybrid lets out a broken cry as Tubbo turns up the remote, feeling the hum turn into a buzz in a matter of seconds. Ranboo's whimpers quickly change into quick and breathy moans, trying to stop himself from squirming.

Tubbo moves closer to his dick, thumb flicking over the tip before returning to gently rub it, Ranboo feels himself tip off the edge, hips bucking and loud moans slipping out as he releases. His legs violently tremble as he thrashes against his restraints, train of thought crashing and leaving him a blubbering mess.

"Oh? done already?" Tubbo looked over at the tall mess spread out. "That's a shame, we've only just started, you still have a lot to make up for." He picks up a long dildo and rotates it in his hands, admiring it while his eyes excitedly look up at him. "The fun's just begun!" 

Ranboo would become Tubbo's. Just for Tubbo. He would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HORNY MFS READ THIS!!!
> 
> GIVE ME PROMPTS TO WRITE I NEED CLOUT. I'LL WRITE ANY PROBLEMATIC SHIP MAN.
> 
> If its not problematic post it anyway and I'll link the story to you from my non problematic account


End file.
